


Notes from the Second Year of Marriage

by FrizzleNox



Series: Notes from a Marriage [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, Baseball, Family, Husbands, Love Notes, M/M, Untraditional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: Patrick and David continue to add to their jar of notes through their second year of marriage.A modern epistolary fic.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Notes from a Marriage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901440
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100
Collections: Anniversary





	Notes from the Second Year of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the comments on Year 1. This has been a fun challenge to take on. 
> 
> If you haven't read Year 1 yet, it's not necessary but recommended.

After reading the notes on their first anniversary, David and Patrick decided to continue with the note jar.

Here are some notes they wrote.

9-3 One year married! 

9-12 Patrick is obsessed with pumpkin spice. My husband is officially a basic bitch.

9-22 Got a call from Ted. He got a job at the Central Park Zoo and is crashing with Alexis. I told him not to break my sister’s heart.

9-25 The Blue Jays clinched a playoff berth. Patrick is very cute when he gets excited.

10-1 I got David a Blue Jays jersey. He refuses to wear it.

10-2 Patrick wore his Blue Jays jersey to the shop today. He wore a blue button-up under it. I don’t understand his fashion choices sometimes.

10-13 Twyla and Stevie came over for dinner. Patrick made lasagna. I helped.

10-13 David’s idea of helping me cook is staring at my ass while I cook and he drinks wine. I guess I can’t complain.

10-21 The Blue Jays are going to the World Series! David doesn’t get why it’s such a big deal

10-31 The Blue Jays won the World Series, or as David put it, ‘The Big Baseball Trophy.”

11-1 Patrick is hungover at work after the game last night. He’s never been hungover at work. I’m not used to this.

11-3 David surprised me with a weekend in Toronto so that we could go to the Blue Jays World Series parade. I convinced him to wear the jersey I got him. He looks really good in blue.

11-4 The World Series parade wasn’t as bad as I expected. Seeing Patrick get so excited made it all worth it. 

11-8 I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn’t sleep. I watched Patrick sleep for a few hours. I love how he sleeps with his hand on my chest, how our legs end up tangled together at night, how his pale skin looks in the moonlight that streams into our bedroom.

11-25 Decorated the shop for Christmas. David decided on a ‘Let It Snow’ theme this year. All our decorations are pure winter white. I’m still impressed with his eye for design.

12-5 Watching David doing his skincare routine wearing only a towel is still one of my favorite pastimes.

12-17 Patrick has been trying to grow a beard for the past week. He hasn’t been successful. I love his baby face.

12-24 Took David Christmas Caroling with the Brewer cousins for the first time. He wasn’t thrilled until I slipped him the flask of whiskey.

12-25 I woke up this morning in Patrick’s childhood bedroom with mistletoe over the bed. Easily the best Christmas morning of my life. 

12-25 Mom knitted David and I matching sweaters for Christmas. His is black and grey, mine is blue. He hasn’t taken it off all day. 

12-26 David woke me up by giving me a blowjob in my childhood bedroom. I feel like a teenager all over again.

12-29 Got back to the cottage to discover a busted pipe. I’m glad that Ronnie likes David.

1-1 Kissing my husband at midnight is the best way to start a new year!

1-16 Took David ice skating. He complained the entire way there but was surprisingly good on skates. Hopefully, this won’t become a one time only thing.

1-22 Patrick has the flu. He stayed home from work. I brought him soup from the cafe.

2-1 We started carrying locally made dog treats at the store. Patrick almost ate one on accident.

2-14 Alexis proposed to Ted! My little sister is getting married!

3-3 There was a fire at Stevie’s apartment. Patrick offered to let her move into our guest room. I wonder how long it’ll take for him to regret this.

3-5 Came home to David and Stevie sharing a joint in the living room. What have I gotten myself into?

3-19 Patrick decided to sponsor a Little League team this year. He’s letting me design the uniforms for the kids. 

4-1 We flew out to LA for a long weekend for the premiere of Season 2 of Sunrise Bay. My first time on the West Coast.

4-2 David took me to the beach. The water was very chilly, but the view of David in his swim trunks made up for it.

4-3 I met Nicole Kidman at the premiere. She complimented me on my kilt and said that my mom was a delight to work with. How is this real?

4-12 Stevie offered to make dinner. She made frozen pizzas. At least she tried.

5-4 Woke up in the middle of the night by a call from my mom. Dad had a heart attack and is in the hospital. David packed us up and drove the three hours to go see him.

5-5 Dad is okay. I’m still a bit shaken up. He’ll be home from the hospital tomorrow. I’m so glad to have David here to help me through this.

5-6 The past two days have been rough. Thankfully Mr. Brewer is home and doing well. I hate seeing Patrick so scared.

5-8 Headed back to the cottage. Dad is doing much better. 

5-18 Patrick performed Watermelon Sugar at open mic night. It was scandalous but so perfect.

6-3 David and I made out in the backroom. He wanted to recreate the old days.

6-13 Patrick took me on the hike we took when he proposed. He reenacted the proposal. It was a great surprise.

7-2 David and I celebrated Canada Day and his birthday with a barbeque at the cottage surrounded by friends.

7-20 Patrick made gazpacho for dinner. My husband eats cold soup. I just can’t.

8-5 We’re in the midst of an unexpected heatwave. Seeing Patrick doing yardwork shirtless is worth the heat for me.

8-14 The air conditioning broke. David is lounging around shirtless. I’m not complaining.

9-3 Suprised Patrick with a trip to the bed and breakfast he loves in Elmglen for our Anniversary Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome!
> 
> Come ask me things on [tumblr](https://frizzlenox.tumblr.com/).


End file.
